Fatty acids derived from agricultural plant and animal oils find use as industrial lubricants, hydraulic fluids, greases, and other specialty fluids in addition to oleochemical feedstocks for processing. The physical and chemical properties of these fatty acids result in large part from their carbon chain length and number of unsaturated double bonds. Fatty acids are typically 16:0 (sixteen carbons, zero double bonds), 16:1 (sixteen carbons, 1 double bond), 18:0, 18:1, 18:2, or 18:3. Importantly, fatty acids with no double bonds (saturated) have high oxidative stability, but they solidify at low temperature. Double bonds improve low-temperature fluidity, but decrease oxidative stability. This trade-off poses challenges for lubricant and other specialty-fluid formulations because consistent long term performance (high oxidative stability) over a wide range of operating temperatures is desirable. High 18:1 (oleic) fatty acid oils provide low temperature fluidity with relatively good oxidative stability. Accordingly, several commercial products, such as high oleic soybean oil, high oleic sunflower oil, and high oleic algal oil, have been developed with high oleic compositions. Oleic acid is an alkene, however, and subject to oxidative degradation.